


Chopsticks

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chopsticks, Cultural Differences, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Implied Relationships, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Part of cultural mingling is learning to use each other's utensils. It may also be the hardest part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 - Food

It's taken her a few months, but Camilla thinks she has the hang of chopsticks by now.

Almost.

"You can't really stab crab, you know," Hinoka points out. "If it's tender enough it falls apart. You might be better off just eating it with your fingers." Camilla blushes, a rarity for her, picks up the piece of crab and pops it into her mouth.

"It's very tasty either way," she murmurs, licking her fingers. Hinoka sighs, takes her hand and tries to guide her once more. Camilla would be more embarrassed if Hinoka's fingers weren't so warm.

Such simple sticks should be easier to use, in theory. But by the same logic one fork should be just as easy to use as another, yet she remembers herself, Xander, Leo, and Elise all stumbling through their ettiquete lessons as children. She imagines Hinoka and her siblings had the same struggles before chopsticks became as easy as breathing to them.

She doesn't care if it takes her another six months to learn to use them properly, though. In fact, sometimes she almost hopes it _does_ , if it means Hinoka will lean in so close and touch her hands, whisper instructions to her.

"This reminds me of when you taught me how to sew," Hinoka murmurs, her breath warm against Camilla's cheek. "I made so many mistakes, but it was worth it..."

"Mmm..." Camilla smiles, a piece of fish poised at her lips. "The lessons can be the best part of learning something new." Hinoka lets go of her hand, Camilla lifts the sticks to her mouth...

...and the fish drops back onto her plate. It's so absurd she can't help but laugh even though most people would find this humiliating.

"Slippery little eel, aren't we?" she chuckles. Hinoka shrugs, and Camilla thinks she can see a smirk crossing her lips.

"Looks like I'll have to feed you, then." Her expert hands gather the eel between the sticks. "Say _ahhh..._ "

"Mm..." Camilla chews, swallows and licks her lips. "Very tasty. In fact, maybe I should just give up on these things if it means you'll feed me from now on," she teases. Hinoka turns a bit red, glaring playfully at her.

"You'll learn them. Trust me, you'll figure them out perfectly."

"I suppose." Camilla smirks, reminding herself to return the favor at Hinoka's next "lesson" with Nohrian silverware.


End file.
